


The Red Dress

by rubberglue



Series: (Un)Dressing Gwen [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue





	The Red Dress

No one seems to care that it’s his first day of his marriage. Council meetings, training all go on as usual and although no one says anything, he can feel that they expect him to be there. He draws the line at opening a new well for one of the villages just outside the main city.

“Send Gwaine. Everyone loves Gwaine.” It’s not really true but it is just the sort of thing Gwaine likes to do. A wide smile, a flip of his hair, a quick declaration of how the kingdom is pleased to bestow the well on the village and then a free drink at the local tavern. 

Arthur slips into his chambers just before dinner, half-hoping Guinevere will be there. Since their short interlude in the morning, he hasn’t seen her. Merlin said she was busy with the seamstress and with the royal tutors. Disappointment settles in his stomach when he doesn’t immediately see her as he enters. Feeling somewhat sorry for himself, he flops onto his bed and lets his mind wander to the previous night - the dusting of freckles he discovered on her breasts, the slight gasps and sighs she made when he did something she liked …

Something rustles in his room and instinctively, Arthur reaches for his sword and leaps out of bed, ready to deal with whoever the intruder is. And then he sees his wife, mumbling to herself, walk out from behind the screen. She is dressed in a luscious red dress made of some sort of heavy fabric - Arthur admits he knows little of dresses - but this one makes her look all regal and sensuous. The neckline especially. He can see her shoulders and the smooth curves of her breasts and for a moment he forgets to breathe. She doesn’t notice him. Instead, her small hands are tugging at her dress and a frown mars her face. 

“What’s wrong?”

She jumps, causing the dress to fall a little, revealing more of her delicious curves. It is then he notices that the ties are not done. Smirking slightly, he walks towards her, hoping to continue what they started that morning. 

“It’s this new dress Maria made for me. I can’t put it on without help.”

“Hmm.” Arthur positions himself at her back and gently takes the ties from her hand. “I can give you a hand.”

“Yes please,” she murmurs as she sweeps her hair from her back to give him access to where the ribbon should go. As his eyes drop to the smooth expanse of her back, he cannot help but drag his fingers slowly across it, smiling as he feels her tense under his touch. Forgotten, the ties slip from his fingers to the floor and he presses warm, open-mouthed kisses to her back.

“Arthur -” Her voice hitches. “You are supposed to be dressing me for dinner.”

“I am.” His lips taste her warm skin, his hands slide to her waist and he feels himself harden. “I’m making sure it fits properly.”

“No you’re not.”

Chuckling against her shoulder, he nuzzles her and pushes her dress lower. “A well-fitting dress is one that doesn’t come off easily. This dress isn’t any good.” His hand pushes the dress of the other shoulder and it slides slowly off her body, pooling at her feet. “You should get Maria to sew you another. Purple. I like purple.”

She groans and turns in his arms. “We are supposed to be having dinner soon.” But she’s kissing him and doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to get to dinner. He’s not either, not when Gwen is sighing into his mouth and deliciously naked in front of him. His hands run over her, retracing the steps they took the night before, reinforcing the memory of her body in his mind for times when he has to leave the kingdom.

When she deftly unties his breeches and pushes them off him, he feels her laugh. Pulling away he looks at her curiously. “Looks like your clothes don’t fit very well either.” His answering laugh is trapped in his throat when she boldly cups him and gazes up at him through her lashes. She squeezes gently, and suddenly it’s too much. He doesn’t want to stand here and tease her. He wants her in their bed. 

Gwen squeals when he swings her into his arms. Slipping her arms around his neck, she buries her face in his chest. He lays her slowly on the bed, her hair fanning out on the pillows. For a moment, he stands at the foot of the bed and watches her as she smiles softly, her hips making small circles as her legs part slowly. It’s an invitation he cannot refuse. Pulling his shirt off, he crawls into bed with her. 

“Finally,” she gasps when he closes his mouth over her nipple, his other hand kneading the other breast. He can feel her hands in his hair, pressing him close. Her foot caresses his leg but the best part is when she whimpers in pleasure when he bites down gently on her nipple. The soft sounds she makes only send more blood to his groin. Then her hand is pushing his lower, past her stomach, her hips to the warmth between her legs. He dips one finger in and feels her hips raise to meet him. 

“You’re so wet.”

When her fingers close around him, he jerks and groans at the sensation. Her touch is tentative at first but as he lifts his head to kiss her, tangling his tongue with hers, she seems to grow in confidence, working her hand up and down his length. And for a while, that’s all they do as they lie side by side. They kiss, he slides his fingers in and out of her and she strokes him gently. There’s a strange sort of comfort and his heart is full of love for the tiny woman next to him.

But soon she’s writhing more and begging. He lifts himself up - he wants to watch her when she comes - then slowly swipes his thumb across the little nub he discovered last night. It has the desired reaction when she mews and trembles. He does it again, pressing harder.

Her eyes flutter close, her hips rotate as if searching for something and she’s gasping. Her hands have fallen from him and are clutching the sheets. The sight of her squirming under his hands, of her puckered nipples and her slightly opened mouth, mumbling please, only turns him on even more. It takes a lot of self-control to not replace his hands with himself. Sucking in a deep breath, he rubs faster, presses harder until she lets out a long groan and her whole body relaxes. Slowly, she opens her eyes and looks at him.

“I love you,” she whispers.

His response is to trail kisses from the valley between her breasts to the stomach and to where his hands were. He kisses her inner thighs, feeling her shudder under him. Her scent surrounds him and he moves his mouth to her wetness, licking and sucking her. It doesn’t take long before she’s again twisting under him. 

“What do you want?”

“You. In me. Please. Now.”

And he obliges because how can he say no to the woman he loves? He lifts himself over her and slowly, achingly slides into her. Like last night, she is tight and warm. It’s heaven. He tries to savour this moment but Gwen is thrusting against him, moaning and her hands grasp his shoulders. He rocks a little. She hisses. He moves again. She mutters something. Once more, he slowly thrusts. He expects her to complain a little, to moan against his chest, thrust up at him. He doesn’t expect her to move suddenly and flip him over so she’s straddling him. 

It’s a good position. 

Reaching up, he plays with her breasts, pinching and pulling at them.

She’s moving against him, her rhythm erratic but he doesn’t really care. The sight of her hair and her breasts bouncing as she rides and grinds against him is spectacular. Slipping his hand down, he rubs her and she lets out a whispered groan. As she moves closer to the edge, he feels her moving even more vigourously. 

Her muscles clench. It’s his turn to groan in pleasure. The feel of her clenching around him drives him to the edge as well and as she collapses against him, he comes. As he does, he presses kisses against her blindly, wanting to be as close as he can to her.

They don’t make it to dinner that night and while everyone gives them knowing looks, no one says anything.


End file.
